Chapter 23 Sleeping Dragonzord's waking up
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Jupiter's clone changes her plan and tries to take the control


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****23**

**ΤΟ ΞΥΠΝΗΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΚΟΙΜΩΜΕΝΟΥ ****DARGONZORD**

Ευτυχώς η παραμονή του Neo στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών δεν ήταν πολύ μεγάλη καθώς το μυαλό του με τα διάφορα παιχνίδια που έπαιξε, κατάφερε να τον επαναφέρει, αλλά το τίμημα ήταν πολύ βαρύ, οι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου είχαν νικηθεί και οι δυνάμεις του είχαν χαθεί για άλλη μια φορά. Μετά το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί, τώρα ο Neo καλούταν να αντιμετωπίσει άλλη μια πρόκληση από την οποία έπρεπε να βγει και πάλι νικητής...

Κατάφερε λοιπόν να ξυπνήσει αλλά ήταν μόνος του στο δωμάτιό του καθώς οι φίλες του προτίμησαν να τον αφήσουν μόνο να ηρεμήσει.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, στο παλάτι των Σκιών, οι Τέσσερις μεγάλοι πανηγύριζαν για τη νίκη τους σε βάρος των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, χωρίς όμως να ξέρουν πως η αληθινή Makoto, είχε καταφέρει να δραπετεύσει μέσα από τα χέρια τους.

-Αυτό ήταν παιδιά! Τα καταφέραμε! Ο Φαραώ δε βρίσκεται πια εδώ. Και οι Θεοί του έχουν καταστραφεί μια για πάντα. Μια καινούρια δύναμη θα βασιλέψει στον κόσμο.

-Συγχαρητήρια, τώρα που πέτυχες το σκοπό σου, δε μας χρειάζεσαι εμάς έτσι; Τον ρώτησε ο Kunzaite.

-Όχι, θα σας χρειαστώ...

Όσο όμως εκείνοι κουβέντιαζαν, δεν ήξεραν πως και η ψεύτικη Jupiter είχε τα δικά της σχέδια. Κρυμμένη πίσω από έναν τοίχο και κρατώντας το Ξίφος του Δια, περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να κάνει την κίνηση της.

Όταν οι άλλοι απομακρύνθηκαν και ο Νεφλιτης έμεινε μόνος του, τότε βρήκε την ευκαιρία:

-Νεφλίτη!

-Mako...

-Ο θρόνος του φαραώ μόλις άλλαξε κάτοχο. Κι εσύ θα πας στις Σκιές! Του είπε σε απειλιτικό ύφος και σήκωσε το ξίφος για να τον σκοτώσει, αλλά φυσικά δε βρήκε στόχο. Τότε αυτός εμφανίστηκε από πάνω της και της είπε:

-Ηλίθια! Ξέχασες ποιον αντιμετωπίζεις;! Μάλλον πρέπει να σου το θυμίσω! Της είπε και της έριξε ένα ποσό ενέργειας για να την στείλει μακριά...

Αποτέλεσμα ήταν να προσγειωθεί σε ένα δάσος μαζί με το σπαθί της το οποίο καρφώθηκε πρώτο στο έδαφος, όταν βρέθηκε κάτω, χτύπησε το χέρι στο χώμα και άρχισε να θυμώνει:

-ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ!!!

Όμως τα γέλια της έπαιρναν τα αυτιά και προσπαθούσε να καλυφθεί χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, όταν συνήλθε από το αρχικό σοκ, φώναξε:

-ΔΕ ΜΕ ΤΡΟΜΑΖΕΙΣ!!!

Αλλά φαινόταν καθαρά πως είχε τρομοκρατηθεί και το χέρι της έτρεμε μαζί με το ξίφος.

Ξαφνικά από το πουθενά, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι ντυμένο στα λευκά και του έκανε νόημα να τον ακολουθήσει, όταν αυτή πήγε να κινηθεί άρχισε να σέρνεται μέχρι που οδηγήθηκε και μεταφέρθηκε σε μια άλλη αίθουσα που δεν ανήκε σε αυτόν τον κόσμο.

-Πού βρισκόμαστε;

-Στην Αίθουσα της Ζωής, σε έφερα εδώ για να σου αποκαλύψω ένα μυστικό σχετικά με σένα

-Τι μυστικό;

-Βλέπεις εκείνο το πράσινο κερί; Αντιπροσωπεύει τη ζωή σου, η οποία είναι περιορισμένη, όταν το κερί σβήσει, η ζωή σου θα τελειώσει...

-Και ποιος θα την τελειώσει δηλαδή;

-Θα πέσεις από το άλλο σου μισό Sailor Jupiter....

-Ανοησίες...

-Εντάξει τότε, είπε τότε το μικρό κορίτσι και φύσηξε λίγο το κερί.

-Όχι, στάσου! Της φώναξε τότε ο κλώνος.

Τότε εκείνη πήγε να φύγει αλλά η ψεύτικη Makoto den θα την άφηνε τόσο εύκολα.

-Κάθαρμα! Δεν πιστεύω λέξη από τα ψέματα σου! Κι αν πεθάνει κάποιος θα είσαι εσύ! Και πήγε να τη χτυπήσει με το ξίφος χωρίς αποτέλεσμα

-Δεν ωφελεί....Αλλά δεν πειράζει, τώρα θα λάβεις αυτό...Είπε και εμφάνισε ένα κουτί.

-Τι είναι ατό...;

-Το Δεύτερο Zyusoken.

-Τι είπες;!

-Είναι ένα ακριβές αντίγραφο του αυθεντικού με σχεδόν πανομοιότυπες δυνάμεις, όπως γνωρίζεις, το αυθεντικό ανήκει στον Neo-Red Ranger, αλλά εσύ θα κατέχεις αυτό για την υπόλοιπη ζωή σου, αν το χρησιμοποιήσεις, θα νιώσεις μια πολύ μεγάλη συγκίνηση.

-Τι είδους συγκίνηση;

-Όταν έρθει η στιγμή, θα μάθεις...Της είπε και έκλεισε τις πόρτες.

Όταν έκλεισαν οι πόρτες πίσω της, κάθισε στα σκαλοπάτια και άρχισε να αναλογίζεται:

«Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά...; Ο Neo στα αλήθεια θα με σκοτώσει; Και τι ήταν αυτό με τη ζωή μου...; Περίεργα πράγματα συμβαίνουν...» Σκεφτόταν και κρατώντας το στιλέτο, μεταφέρθηκε στη Γη.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo συνερχόταν σταδιακά:

«Πού βρίσκομαι...; Τώρα αρχίζω και θυμάμαι...» Και του ήρθε στο μυαλό η τελευταία σκηνή της μάχης του που τον έστειλε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, τότε κατάλαβε τι συνέβη:

«Ναι...Τα θυμάμαι όλα τώρα...έχασα και εξορίστηκα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...και οι δυνάμεις μου....χάθηκαν» Είπε και είδε την καρφίτσα του που είχε ραγίσει καθώς και το δίσκο μονομαχίας του στο αριστερό χέρι. Έπειτα σηκώθηκε και βγήκε στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού του καθώς διαισθανόταν κίνδυνο...

«Πώς όμως θα πολεμήσω τώρα...; Από τη στιγμή που οι δυνάμεις μου έχουν χαθεί, δεν μπορώ να αντιμετωπίσω τα Ιερά Θηρία. Μου έμεινε η Κόκκινη Δύναμη αλλά έχει εξασθενήσει κι αυτή...Τι θα κάνω...;» Όλα αυτά, θόλωναν τη σκέψη του...

Όμως παράλληλα ο κλώνος που είχε επιστρέψει στη Γη, είχε βρεθεί σε μια πολυκατοικία κεντά στο λιμάνι και να περιεργάζεται το στιλέτο. Μετά από άρχισε να παίζει τη μελωδία που έμοιαζε με αυτήν του στιλέτου του Neo, όσο έπαιζε, τόσο τα συνήθως ήρεμα νερά του λιμανιού ταράζονταν περισσότερο σε σημείο τέτοιο που δημιουργήθηκαν κύματα που είχαν μεγάλο ύψος. Μετά από λίγη ώρα, το Dragonzord έκανε και πάλι την εμφάνισή του ύστερα από πολλά χρόνια με άγριες διαθέσεις. Ο κλώνος σταμάτησε να παίζει για λίγο και πήγε να δει από πού ερχόταν αυτή η φασαρία:

-Τι ελευθέρωσα;

Και το πνεύμα που την παρακολουθούσε, προσφέρθηκε να τη διαφωτίσει:

-Μόλις ξύπνησες το παντοδύναμο Dragonzord από τον αρχαίο του λήθαργο, της είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Από την άλλη, στο ναό, τα τέσσερα κορίτσια, δεν μπορούσαν να καταλήξουν σε μια λύση:

-Δεν μπορούμε να καθόμαστε έτσι, πρέπει να παλέψουμε χωρίς τον Neo, αλλά κάτι μου λέει πως θα είναι σύντομα κοντά μας Είπε η Usagi.

-Συμφωνώ...Δεν ωφελεί να στεκόμαστε έτσι, συμπλήρωσε και Minako.

-Δείτε εκεί! Τους έδειξε η Reye.

-Το Dragonzord....φαίνεται πως ξύπνησε και πάλι, πρέπει να το σταματήσουμε με κάθε τρόπο, κατέληξε η Amy.

Όλες συμφώνησαν και έτρεξαν προς το μέρος του...

Ξυπνώντας λοιπόν από τον πολύχρονο ύπνο του, το Dragonzord άρχισε και πάλι να σπέρνει τον όλεθρο και την καταστροφή, με τα νύχια του, την ουρά και τους πυραύλους του, κατέστρεφε ότι έβρισκε μπροστά του βάζοντας σε κίνδυνο τη ζωή των ανθρώπων συνοδευόμενο από τον ήχο του Zyusoken.

-Κατάστρεψέ τα όλα! Μην αφήσεις τίποτα όρθιο!!! Διέταξε ο κλώνος κι άρχισε να γελά...

Στο μέρος όπου βρισκόταν το Dragonzord, βρέθηκε και ο Neo αν και η υγεία του δεν είχε αποκατασταθεί εντελώς αλλά αυτό ουδόλως τον ενδιέφερε, μπορεί να μην ήταν σε θέση να πολεμήσει αλλά δεν καθόταν με σταυρωμένα χέρια, βοηθούσε τους γιατρούς που είχαν έρθει για να παραλάβουν τους τραυματίες και κυρίως τα παιδιά που θα μπορούσαν να είναι δικά του. Όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, είδε και την Makoto να συνεχίζει να παίζει τη μελωδία:

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ!!!

Στο άκουσμα της φωνής του, εκείνη γύρισε και τον είδε. Μόλις τον αντίκρισε, το μίσος φούντωσε μέσα της:

-ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ NEO!!! Είπε τότε και άλλαξε μορφή. Μόλις το έκανε πήδηξε ψηλά και με ένα άλμα βρέθηκε στο κεφάλι του Dragonzord, έπειτα του ξανάπε:

-Δεν ξέρω πως κατάφερες να επιστρέψεις, αλλά αυτή τη φορά δε θα είσαι τόσο τυχερός! Του είπε και συνέχισε τις καταστροφές με το ίδιο μένος και το γέλιο της, έσκιζε τον αέρα...

Την ίδια στιγμή, έφτασαν και οι άλλες πάνω στην ώρα και το πρώτο πράγμα που είδαν, ήταν ο Neo.

-Νέο! Γύρισες...ΤΟ ήξερα πως θα τα κατάφερνες...του είπε η Usagi.

-Ευχαριστώ αλλά δεν έχουμε ώρα τώρα για τέτοια, βρισκόμαστε σε κίνδυνο, βοηθήστε τους ανθρώπους!

-Με αποφεύγεις έτσι;! Παραδέχτηκες επιτέλους πως είσαι ένα τίποτα χωρίς τους Θεούς σου!

-Να σε πάρει Mako! Μπορεί να μην έχω τις δυνάμεις μου, αλλά έχω κάτι πολύ καλύτερο! Έχω τους φίλους μου στο πλευρό μου και η καρδιά τους είναι μαζί με τη δική μου! Χάρη σε αυτούς επέστρεψα από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

Και λέγοντας αυτά άλλαξε μορφή για να γίνει Power Ranger. Την κίνησή του ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες. Μόλις το έκαναν, ανέβηκαν όλοι μαζί σε μια άλλη πολυκατοικία για να βλέπουν καλύτερα, όταν τους είδε η Sailor Jupiter ειρωνεύτηκε τον Neo λέγοντας:

-Συνέχισε να παλεύεις Neo, έχει πολύ περισσότερη πλάκα όταν αντιστέκεσαι! Και πήδηξε από το Dragonzord σε άλλη πολυκατοικία.

-Κατέβα κάτω Mako!!! Φώναξε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Dragonzord κατάστρεψε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!!! Διέταξε εκείνη κι έπαιξε άλλη μια μελωδία.

-Αυτό το έργο το έχω ξαναδεί...Είπε ο Neo

Όμως οι πύραυλοι έφυγαν πάλι και στόχευσαν τους ήρωές μας για να τους πετύχουν όπως και τότε και να τους προσγειώσουν ανώμαλα στο έδαφος.

Την όλη κατάσταση παρακολουθούσε και ο Νεφλίτης και δεν του άρεσε καθόλου:

-Αυτό δεν ήταν στο σχέδιό μου! Εγώ την δημιούργησα κι εγώ θα την καταστρέψω! Την είχα προειδοποιήσει!

-Θα το αναλάβω εγώ, προσφέρθηκε ο Jedaite και αφού άφησε μια κόκκινη πέτρα κάτω, με τη δύναμή του την μεταμόρφωσε σε ένα πλάσμα που πήρε τη μορφή του Neo και το έστειλε στη Γη, το πλάσμα αυτό μιας και ήταν ο Neo, μπορούσε να κάνει ότι και ο αληθινός, έτσι ο νέος κλώνος, κάλεσε τον T-Rex και ρίχτηκε στη μάχη εναντίον του Dragonzord. Στην αρχή τα δύο Zords ήταν ισόπαλα στην αρχή καθώς χρησιμοποιούσαν όλα τους τα όπλα αλλά μετά από λίγο το Dragonzord άρχισε να χτυπά τον Τυαννόσαυρο με την ουρά του επανειλημμένα μέχρι που τον ξάπλωσε κάτω και η Γη σείστηκε. Τη μάχη παρακολουθούσαν όλοι έκπληκτοι:

-Neo, ο δικός σου Τυραννοσαυρος δεν είναι αυτός; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ναι αλλά δε θυμάμαι να τον κάλεσα, απάντησε αυτός.

Όμως η μάχη μαινόταν αμφίρροπη, ο T-Rex δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στα συνεχή και ανελέητα χτυπήματα του Dragonzord και όλα έδειχναν πως το τέλος ήταν κοντά με τον Neo να μην μπορεί να αντιδράσει.

Στο σπίτι του όμως συνέβαινε κάτι ακόμα πιο περίεργο. Οι τέσσερις Θεϊκές κάρτες του Neo άρχισαν να ακτινοβολούν σιγά σιγά.....Τι θα μπορούσε να σημαίνει αυτό πάλι...; Μήπως οι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου ετοίμαζαν τη μεγάλη επιστροφή τους...;;

84


End file.
